Midsummer
by dezel
Summary: Midsummer isn't Gilbert's favorite time of the year, with the heat seeping in and the air conditioner doesn't do much to alleviate it at all.


_Requested by GarGoyl! I hope you like it._

 _This was sadder than I intended it to be, I'm sorry._

–

Midsummer isn't Gilbert's favorite time of the year, with the heat seeping in and the air conditioner doesn't do much to alleviate it _at all_. He's all but naked, with his black shirt discarded on the floor, along with his jeans (he's certain his cousin nor his cousin's boyfriend won't mind) _but that isn't helping at all_. The window is open, to let some fresh air in but that doesn't even help and he hears a dog barking from somewhere.

Gilbert lets out a pathetic whine and rolls over onto his side, facing the couch and the buzz of the TV is starting to become some sort of annoying background noise and just as he slowly starts to doze off, he hears a the soft click of a door from down the hallway and almost silent footsteps, but there's a soft creak of the floor and Gilbert rolls back over and stares tiredly at the figure standing above him.

"Where's Kosta?" Despite the question, it sounds as if Mihai already knows where exactly his boyfriend is, but is possibly asking to feign ignorance.

"He said that he's going out for a bit. Dunno when he'll be back," Gilbert replies, nonchalantly. Whatever is going on, it's none of his business. At least, for right now. Mihai lingers for a moment, as if debating something, but he finally walks away, taking a few stride and into the small kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" The tired, defeated tone that Mihai had been using was gone, and he sounds so much more cheery now. The sound of the fridge opening greets Gilbert's ears and Mihai curses. "Damn it. I hope he's out grocery shopping." Something tells Gilbert that's not actually what Mihai is thinking.

"Eh, don't you think he would have been back by now?" Mihai taps his fingers against the fridge's surface for a moment, as if thinking.

"Maybe," He finally says. There was an awkward pause between the two, and Mihai finally lets out a soft sigh. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke. Wanna join?"

"It's better than just laying here,"

Mihai gives him a little smile that sends chills down Gilbert's spine.

–

 _Outside_ isn't much better than _inside_ and maybe it's a bad idea to stand out on the deck and smoke, which just adds more heat but whatever. Mihai sends him glances every so often, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as Gilbert sits on the floor of the deck, fingers tapping against the metal railing and staring down at the traffic below. He spots someone walking their dog, a stray cat or two, and a young couple. From high up, they all look so small, it's almost amusing.

"So, is there something going on?" Gilbert finally decides to venture, despite not really wanting to be pulled between the two's drama.

"What do you mean?" It's so weird, not seeing Mihai so cheerful that it's throwing Gilbert off his axis. He had come to visit under Mihai's request, being drunk called at midnight and of course, he couldn't say no to the cute and sweet Romanian who had been crying at the time. They never brought it up, and Konstantin didn't question Gilbert's presence at all.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't."

" _Bullshit_."

Mihai finally looks at him, with red eyes that makes Gilbert think of fire, and furrow his brows. "You're an idiot," he grumbles, after a moment.

" _You're_ avoiding the problem, and _I'm_ the idiot?" Gilbert snorts. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Well, you aren't my therapist." Mihai replies. "So don't play it."

Gilbert draws in a deep breath, stands up and stretches, cracking his back as he does so. Mihai watches him from the corner of his eye. "Fine. You win. Act like a moody teenager, see if I care." With that, Gilbert storms back inside, slamming the sliding door shut.

 _Idiot._

Drawing in a deep breath, Mihai forces himself away from the railing and puts out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray, and heads inside.

"Gilbert." The other is in the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for something. "Top left." Gilbert doesn't even look at him, but checks in the cupboard and pulls out a glass. The entire time he fills the glass with water, Gilbert _tries_ to ignore Mihai, who is just staring at him. Yet he _can't_ , because Mihai has this strange presence that he cannot outright ignore; it's heavy but subtle.

Maybe like a cat? He's too sober for this.

"I'm sorry," Mihai finally says, tense. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"I shouldn't be sticking my nose where it doesn't belong," Gilbert replies. "When does your boyfriend get home?"

"Tomorrow."

"Geez." Gilbert finally looks at him. "Sorry."

Mihai shrugs, only a little bit. "'s not like we didn't see it coming. It's whatever, you know? We both rushed into it, and I could get poetic like a moody teenager but we both were in such a bad place."

"Doesn't excuse it though."

"No, but he's bad at expressing himself and I just don't want to confront him just yet."

"Why?"

Mihai shrugs. "Dunno. And yeah, you're right. There's a reason I called you here." Gilbert places the empty cup in the sink, now curious. Mihai's moods change so quickly, sometimes it's hard for him-or anyone really-to keep up.

"Need help breaking up with him?"

"No."

Gilbert quirks a brow, "I'm not about to play any of your guessing games. Last time we ended up summoning a fucking demon."

"I said I was sorry!" Mihai huffs, then quickly shakes his head.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it when you're trying to explain to your priest _why you're calling him at two in the morning_!"

"I told you that me and Arthur would get rid of it during the day!" Mihai snaps and then quickly shakes his head. "Damn it, don't change the subject you bastard."

Gilbert only half glares at the smaller male. "Okay fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"What."

Mihai gives him a little smirk. "Oh come on, it's not like you don't want to."

"I am not gonna play your little game of revenge."

Mihai tilts his head to the side, bangs falling into his face. "This isn't about revenge or malice towards Kosta. Nah, I don't care much to do that. I like you, and that's all there really is to it."

Well, Gilbert _did_ ask for Mihai to be straightforward, but that still doesn't help the weight of the shock he's feeling. "Well, um-"

"How 'bout it? We _do_ have all day. He would never know, unless one of us told him."

Gilbert _wants_ to blame the summer heat, he really does but he knows that's not the case. If one were to ask, he would say so or claim he drank too much just to alleviate any guilt he's feeling but that doesn't matter now as Mihai pushes him back up against the counter and grabs his shoulder to pull him down in to a kiss. Maybe the summer heat is getting to him too.

Probably not.

The kiss doesn't last for long as Mihai breaks away, and starts to trail wet kisses across his cheek and to his ear, where he nibbles at his earlobe and gives a gentle tug. Meanwhile, Gilbert makes quick work of the others pants, quickly undoing the belt, button and zipper, tugging them down with his underwear. He hisses in pain when Mihai bites down onto his shoulder, drawing a little bit of blood.

"D-do you _have_ to bite?"

"No, but I like to."

Gilbert rolls his eyes. _Figures_. He slips his hands underneath Mihai's black shirt, and feels the soft skin beneath, and follows the curves until he bunches it up, and Mihai is forced to remove it and toss it aside. He pulls the Romanian into another kiss, nibbling at his lower lip and when his tongue invades the others mouth, he tastes ash.

Mihai pulls away after a few moments, leaving a trail of saliva between them, red eyes darkened with lust. He presses kisses along Gilbert's chest, and nibbles as he trails kisses down, pausing every so often to suck until a red mark is left behind, and finally, he reaches the hem of Gilbert's underwear. They make eye contact, and Mihai gives him a little smirk as he presses the palm of his hand against the very obvious bulge and squeezes. Gilbert lets out a little moan as Mihai starts to rub, ever so gently and finally, hooks his fingers into the elastic and never breaking eye contact as he yanks them down.

Still maintaining the eye contact, Mihai trails his fingers along the hardened penis, and grips at the base, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-cum along, and gives the underside a long lick. He removes his hand as he wraps his lips around the head, tongue working around it, gently rubbing and forces him down his throat, and swallows, tongue still working around the hardened skin. One hand rests on the floor, as the other grips at Gilbert's leg for balance as he bobs his head up and down.

Gilbert rests his back against the counter's edge, finding it hard to stand as Mihai continues to suck and lick, and nearly loses his balance when Mihai gently drags up the hand gripping his leg up to his inner thigh and gently drags his fingernails along the soft skin and finally, cups his balls and squeezes. Gilbert lets out a loud groan at that, and pulls Mihai off, who gives him a lazy little smirk.

He pulls Mihai up and quickly pecks his lips, and switches their position so Mihai pressed up against the counter's edge and he nips and sucks at Mihai's neck and shoulder as he reaches down. Gently gripping Mihai's cock, he slowly begins to pump and stroke, teasing Mihai in similar fashion as the other had done previously. The string of moans fuel Gilbert along, and finally, he forces himself away.

"Let's uh, take this into the bedroom or somewhere _away_ from hard surfaces." Mihai opens his mouth to say something but Gilbert quickly cuts him off with a sharp, " _Don't_." So he shuts his mouth, the smirk is there. "You'll ruin the mood."

"And us moving elsewhere won't?" Mihai replies, biting back a snicker. Gilbert rolls his eyes, and pulls Mihai out of the kitchen and down the short hallway, here he shoves Mihai onto the messy bed. The Romanian quickly crawls towards the pillows and props himself up against the wall as Gilbert climbs onto the bed, and without warning, Mihai's fingers are in his hair and pull him into another kiss. Their tongues meet, and Mihai nips and bites at his lips.

Gilbert grips at Mihai's hips and gently pulls until Mihai is laying on his back, legs spread. He peppers kisses inside his thighs, slowly stroking at Mihai's cock now. Occasionally, he stops and bites at the flesh and finally, takes in Mihai, slowly sucking. Mihai bucks his hips at that, grabbing at Gilbert's hair and forcing his head down further, the loud noise that's a mix between a gasp and a groan fills the air and Gilbert musters a little chuckle. He uses his tongue to rub at the hot skin, and traces his fingers along his thighs.

After a few more minutes, Gilbert pulls off and Mihai presses something into his hand. Gilbert opens the cap and squirts some of the lube onto two of his fingers and peers down at the other. His face is flushed a wonderful red, with equally as red eyes gazing up at him and that stupid, sexy smirk and Gilbert leans down and presses a soft kiss near the corner of his mouth.

He presses a finger against Mihai's entrance, and it slides in with no problem and soon, the second finger goes in as well. They probe about, stretching and the way the smirk disappears and his eyes widen as the noiseless gasp escapes tells Gilbert he found _exactly_ what he's looking for. Grinning largely at the response, he rubs at his prostate and Mihai arches his back as he throws his arm over his face and bites down, struggling to keep himself quiet.

Soon enough, Gilbert removes his fingers and slicks himself up. "Ready?" A pillow is thrown at his face and Gilbert scowls. "Don't be a jerk."

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"Well _sorry_ for not wanting to hurt you." There's a momentary pause and Gilbert grunts a little, as he raises Mihai's hips and slowly pushes in. He bites his lower lip and peers down at Mihai, the cocky look gone and his eyes screwed shut as his mouth is agape while he pants. Gilbert remains still for a moment and the other starts to squirm.

" _Move_ -"

And that's all Gilbert needed, as he pulls out and pushes back in, quickly picking up a rhythm. Mihai easily meets his pace, and wraps his legs around Gilbert's waist and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down close. Mihai nips and bites at Gilbert's ear, and digs his fingers mercilessly into the others back, mewling noises escaping from his throat. He reaches one hand down in between their bodies, and quickly begins to rub his cock.

Gilbert changes the angle of his thrusts, now striking against Mihai's prostate, and the mewling noises become louder in his ear, and soon enough, Gilbert's pace slows down and stops as he cums with a groan. Mihai cums not long after, as he bites into his shoulder to keep himself from being too loud. Gilbert collapses right next to him, panting hard.

As the afterglow of his orgasm wears off, Mihai stares at the ceiling for a moment and the summer heat seeps in. He wants nothing more to do than just take a nap now, and maybe cuddle but the tug somewhere between his throat and his heart is sharp and he doesn't want to identify what it means, and peeks through bangs over at Gilbert.

He hears Gilbert draw a breath through his nose. "You okay?"

"Just dandy." Comes the tired reply. Mihai sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "Join me in the shower, yeah?" He won't lie if Kosta does ask, which probably isn't likely, and he definitely isn't lying to himself when he says that he does hold genuine feelings for Gilbert. When they had met through Kosta, the two being related, they had clicked almost instantly.

"Uh, sure." The other gets up, and lets Mihai lead him into the bathroom, where he's pushed against the counter and kissed.

Just for now, they'll blame the midsummer heat.


End file.
